harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)
}} Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix est le cinquième film de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga cinématographique Harry Potter]]. Après Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón et Mike Newell, c'est au tour d'un réalisateur anglais quasi-inconnu, David Yates, de se charger de la réalisation de ce film. Il est accompagné de Slawomir Idziak, qui s'occupe de la photographie du film. David Barron rejoint David Heyman au poste de producteur tandis que Steve Kloves, le scénariste des quatre premiers films, laisse sa place à Michael Goldenberg. Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix *'Titre original' : Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *'Réalisation' : David Yates *'Musique' : Nicholas Hooper *'Script' : Michael Goldenberg *'Directeur de la photographie' : Slawomir Idziak *'Décors' : Stuart Craig *'Costumes' : Jany Temime *'Début du tournage' : février 2006 *'Fin du tournage' : octobre 2006 *'Date de sortie' : 11 juillet 2007 (Fr) *'Durée' : 2h 13min *'Genre' : Fantastique, Famille, Aventure *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. France *'Budget' : 150 000 000 $ *'Box Office France' : 6 187 010 entrées *'Box Office USA' : 291 597 207 $ *'N° de visa' : 118 268 *'Format du son' : Dolby Digital DTS *'Format de projection' : 2.35 : 1 Cinémascope *'Format de production' : 35 mm Synopsis « À sa rentrée à Poudlard, Harry Potter découvre, dès son arrivée, que la plupart des sorciers préfèrent faire abstraction du fait que Voldemort soit revenu à la vie... De son côté, le ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, craint que le vénérable Dumbledore ne mente au sujet des pouvoirs de Voldemort dans le but de prendre son poste au ministère ! Il envoie donc un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pour garder un œil sur le directeur de l'école. Mais le professeur, Dolores Ombrage, est loin de préparer les élèves à se défendre contre le retour de Voldemort... Harry Potter décide alors de prendre les choses en main, et crée en secret, 'l'armée de Dumbledore', pour former les jeunes sorciers à la fabuleuse et terrible bataille qui se prépare... » Distribution des rôles Le trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' est Harry Potter. Il entame sa cinquième année à l'école Poudlard, après la mort "tragique" de Cedric Diggory et le retour de Voldemort l'année précédente. Peu de personnes pensent que Harry dit la vérité. *'Rupert Grint' est Ron Weasley, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. *'Emma Watson' est Hermione Granger, l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. L'Ordre du Phénix *'Gary Oldman' est Sirius Black, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban et parrain de Harry Potter. *'Brendan Gleeson' est Alastor Maugrey, Auror et ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. *'David Thewlis' est Remus Lupin, un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Lupin est un loup-garou qui est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. *'Natalia Tena' est Nymphadora Tonks , un membre plein de cran de l'Ordre du Phénix. *'George Harris' est Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror et au service du ministère de la Magie. il fait également partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. *'Mark Williams' est Arthur Weasley. Il travaille au ministère de la Magie. *Julie Walters est Molly Weasley, la mère de Ginny, Ron, Fred, Georges, Percy, Charlie et Bill. C'est l'épouse d'Arthur Weasley. Pour elle, Harry est un membre de la famille. *Peter Cartwright est Elphias Doge. *Brigitte Millar est Emmeline Vance. Lord Voldemort et ses partisans *'Ralph Fiennes'est Lord Voldemort, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui : le terrible mage noir. *'Jason Isaacs' est Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago et fidèle de Voldemort. *'Helena Bonham Carter' est Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort. C'est également la cousine de Sirius Black, qu'elle déteste. *Richard Cubison, Peter Best, Tav MacDougall et Richard Trinder sont des Mangemorts. *Arben Bajraktaraj est un Mangemort-prisonnier d'Azkaban. Le personnel de Poudlard *'Michael Gambon' est Albus Dumbledore. Sorcier légendaire et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. *'Emma Thompson' est Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard. C'est cette dernière qui a fait la prophétie à propos de Harry. *'Alan Rickman' est Severus Rogue, le maitre des potions de Poudlard. *'Maggie Smith' est Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard dont elle est directrice adjointe. Elle est également directrice de la maison Gryffondor. *'Robbie Coltrane' est Rubeus Hagrid, c'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il enseigne également les soins aux créatures magiques. C'est le premier ami de Harry appartenant au monde magique. *Apple Brook est Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche. Elle remplace Hagrid pendant quelques temps. *Warwick Davis est Filius Flitwick. *David Bradley est Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard. Les autres habitants de Poudlard *Sam Beazley est Everard, dont le portrait se trouve dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard. *John Atterbury est Phineas Black, ancien directeur de Poudlard et dont le portrait se trouve dans le bureau du directeur. Les élèves de Poudlard *'Bonnie Wright' est Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron. *'Matthew Lewis' est Neville Londubat, l'ami distrait de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. *'Evanna Lynch' est Luna Lovegood, une fille rêveuse aux idées étranges. C'est l'amie de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny. *James Phelps est Fred Weasley. *Oliver Phelps est George Weasley. *Afshan Azad est Padma Patil. *Shefali Chowdhury est Parvati Patil. *Katie Leung est Cho Chang. *Devon Murray est Seamus Finnigan. *William Melling est Nigel. *Alfred Enoch est Dean Thomas, un ami de Harry. *Ryan Nelson est Michael Corner. *Nick Shirm est Zacharias Smith. *Tom Felton est Drago Malefoy, le fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est aussi un camarade de classe de Harry Potter, les deux se détestent. *Joshua Herdman est Gregory Goyle. *Jamie Waylett est Vincent Crabbe. Les autres personnages >> Le ministère de la Magie et ses employés *'Robert Hardy' est Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. Il refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort. * Imelda Staunton est Dolores Ombrage. Le ministère la nomme au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et également grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. *Sian Thomas est Amelia Bones. *Chris Rankin est Percy Weasley. *Jessica Stevenson est Mafalda Hopkrik. *Richard Leaf est John Dawlish. *Jamie Wolpert est le vendeur de journaux de l'atrium. *Nicholas Blane est Bob, un employé du ministère. *Daisy Haggard est la voix de l'ascenseur. >> Les autres sorciers et membres de la communauté magique *Kathryn Hunter est Arabella Figg, une Cracmolle habitant dans la même rue que Harry Potter. *Jim McManus est Abelforth Dumbledore. >> Les créatures *Timothy Bateson est Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black. *Tony Maudsley est Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid. *Michael Wildman est Magorian, un centaure de la Forêt interdite. *Jason Piper est Bane, un autre centaure. >> Les personnages du passé *Adrian Rawlins est James Potter. *Geraldine Somerville est Lily Potter. *Robert Pattinson est Cedric Diggory. *Alec Hopkins est Severus Rogue à seize ans. *James Utechin est Remus Lupin à seize ans. *Charles Hughes est Peter Pettigrow à seize ans. *James Walters est Sirius Black à seize ans. *Robbie Jarvis est James Potter à seize ans. *Susie Shinner est Lily Evans à seize ans. *James Payton est Frank Londubat. >> Les Moldus *Fiona Shaw est Pétunia Dursley. *Richard Griffiths est Vernon Dursley. *Harry Melling est Dudley Dursley. *Jason Boyd est Piers Polkiss *Richard Macklin est Malcolm. *Miles Jupp est le présentateur météo. Bande originale (musiques du film) C'est à présent Nicholas Hooper, un compositeur quasi-inconnu, qui prend la succession de Patrick Doyle et réalise la bande originale de ce cinquième film. Un album qui regroupe 18 pistes musicales tirées ou s'inspirant du cinquième film de la saga Harry Potter est également sorti en France le 9 juillet 2007. Effets spéciaux (VFX) thumb|300px Pour éviter les coûts liés à la météo, la plupart des décors sont construits dans les studios de Leavesden, que ce soit des décors intérieurs ou extérieurs. Par exemple, une image de personnages devant un décor de montagne est un composite. Toutes les scènes présentant un paysage dégagé sont réalisées en combinant des prises de vues des acteurs filmés sur fond vert (ou bleu) avec des images réelles, souvent retouchées en matte-painting, tournées par une seconde équipe. Le cinquième film ne déroge pas à cette règle puisque pour la plupart des scènes, les effets visuels sont utilisés quasiment sans interruption. Même le plus simple des plans nécessite l'utilisation des VFX. Cela se traduit par des projets VFX à l’ampleur considérable qui dépassent les 1400 plans à effets visuels pour ce film. Près de 950 d'entre eux ont été réalisés par la société anglaise Double NegativeSite officiel de Double Negative. À partir de la fin de l'année 2005 et pendant près d'un an et demi, l'équipe, composée de près de 250 artistes, concepteurs et techniciens, a travaillé sur plusieurs séquences d'envergure, dont celle de la Salle sur Demande, la Forêt Interdite, le salle des Prophéties, et la salle de la Mort. Outre la création de ces lieux inédits, ils se sont également chargés de la création d'un nouveau personnage : Graup, le demi-frère géant de Hagrid. Pour ce faire, ils ont fait appel à l'entreprise Image MetricsSite officiel d'Image Metrics qui a utilisé une nouvelle technologie appelée "Soul Capture"Au lieu de créer le personnage à partir de rien, cette technologie reprend les mouvements et les expressions du visage d'un acteur - Pour Graup, il s'agit de Tony Maudsley - qui sont ensuite utilisées pour modéliser les actions du personnage. afin d'obtenir un personnage plus réaliste. Mais n'oublions pas que tout les effets spéciaux ne sont pas forcément numériques. Le coût de ces derniers obligent parfois la production à utiliser des effets dits "mécaniques" que se soit pour les personnages (grâce au maquillage), les scènes d'actions (simuler une explosion par exemple) ou bien encore les lieux (grâce aux décors)... mais qui finissent généralement par être retouchés en post-production ! *Lien pour découvrir trois autres exemples de scènes utilisant des effets visuels : Fabrication d'une scène avec effets spéciaux Tournage Calendrier Lieux de tournage Promotion du film, Événements Campagne de promotion : les premières images Affiches officielles Affichefilm HP5.jpg Affichefilm HP5-1.jpg Affichefilm HP5-2.jpg PosterHP5 Voldemort.jpg PosterHP5 Harry Potter Voldemort.jpg PosterHP5 Ron Weasley Lucius Malefoy.jpg PosterHP5 Hermione Granger Dolores Ombrage.jpg PosterHP5 Luna Lovegood Mangemort.jpg PosterHP5 Sirius Black Bellatrix Lestrange.jpg PosterHP5 Dolores Ombrage Albus Dumbledore.jpg PosterHP5 Voldemort Malefoy.jpg Bandes Annonces De nombreuses bandes annonces ont été diffusées sur le net. Le train Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix Pour la première fois, WB France et la SNCF se sont associées pour faire découvrir dans différentes villes de France un train expo Harry Potter. Sortie au cinéma ''Liste des dates de sortie au cinéma dans le monde'' *11 juillet 2007: Afrique du Sud, Allemagne, Argentine, Autriche, Belgique, Brésil, Canada, Colombie, Espagne, Etats-Unis, France, Hong Kong, Islande, Indonésie, Italie, Nouvelle-Zélande, Panama, Pays-Bas, Philippines, Taïwan, Venezuela... *12 juillet 2007: Corée du Sud, Hongrie, Malaisie, Mexique, Portugal, Royaume-Uni, Serbie, Singapoure, Slovaquie, Thaïlande... *13 juillet 2007: Danemark, Finlande, Inde, Irlande, Lettonie, Lituanie, Malte, Norvège, Suède... *18 juillet 2007: Koweit... *19 juillet 2007: Croatie, Israël, Kazakhstan, République Tchèque, Russie, Slovénie, Ukraine... *20 juillet 2007: Bulgarie, Estonie, Japon, Roumanie... *27 juillet 2007: Pologne... *10 août 2007: Chine, Turquie... *15 août 2007: Egypte... *21 août 2007: Grèce... *14 octobre 2007: Pakistan... ''Les Avant-Premières'' *28 juin 2007 = Tokyo, Japon *3 juillet 2007 = Londres, Angleterre *4 juillet 2007 = Paris, France *7 juillet 2007 = Bruxelles, Belgique *7 juillet 2007 = Hong-Kong *8 juillet 2007 = Los Angeles, USA *8 juillet 2007 = Dublin, Irlande *8 juillet 2007 = Zurich, Suisse *10 juillet 2007 = Giffoni, Italie *10 juillet 2007 = Oslo, Norvège *11 juillet 2007 = Helsinki, Finlande *11 juillet 2007 = Chicago, USA *28 juillet 2007 = Osaka, Japon *10 août 2007 = Istanbul, Turquie ''Box-office'' Sortie en vidéo Coffret Ultimate à venir Produits dérivés >> ALBUM PANINI La société PANINI a lancé au cours de l'été 2007 une nouvelle collection de stickers aux couleurs du cinquième film de la saga Harry Potter. Il s'agit d'une collection de 300 stickers (papier, brillant, doré) dont 12 photosensibles. >> FIGURINES '>> JEU VIDÉO ' Développé par la société EA Bright light, en collaboration avec Warner Bros., un jeu vidéo, s'inspirant de l'intrigue du film mais également du livre, est sorti en France au mois de juillet 2007. Il a débarqué sur la plupart des plateformes nouvelles générations, notamment sur PS3 et XBox 360. Les différences par rapport au roman 25px Attention, cette partie dévoile de nombreux points de l'intrigue du cinquième film de la saga Harry Potter. Lire est à vos risques et périls ! Bonus Scènes supplémentaires Les scènes décrites ci-dessous sont disponibles dans les bonus des éditions DVD et Blu-ray. *00:02:31:17 (“Le déjeuner de Trelawney”) *00:00:13:08 (“Neville soutient Harry”) *00:00:26:02 (“”) *00:02:46:18 (“Ombrage inspecte la classe de Trelawney”) *00:00:17:21 (“Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle maltraitent des élèves”) *00:00:21:06 (“Rusard et Ombrage après le départ des jumeaux”) *00:01:47:14 (“Harry, Hermione et Ombrage”) *00:00:37:22 (“Harry hésite”) *00:01:07:23 (“Harry et Ron dans les dortoirs”) Notes de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) de2:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (película) ja:ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (映画) pl:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) HP5